Let him go
by AllCinnamon
Summary: Porque recién te das cuenta que necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo o solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar o solo extrañas tu hogar cuando está lejos o te das cuenta que habías estado bien cuando ya no lo estás. Del mismo modo, solo te das cuenta que lo amabas cuando ya lo dejaste ir.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personjaes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja**: SasuNaru

**N/A:** SongFic inspirado en _Let her go_ por _Passenger_.

* * *

_**Let him go**_

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low...**_

_(Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo...)_

Aún no está seguro por qué accedió. Quizá fue la determinación en sus ojos, su insistencia y lo terco que era. Las mañanas siendo interceptado por él en la cafetería, con esa sonrisa brillante y esperanzada. Las tardes en las que él se las pasaba siguiéndolo y viéndolo con esa expresión de súplica y determinación. Las noches que lo llamaba exactamente a las diez, después de cenar –porque sí, en algún momento Sasuke se lo comentó y él no lo olvidó- para pedirle que _por favor lo escuchara._ Y en cada una de esas ocasiones él se negó; serio, terco y quizá con algo de frialdad.

Fueron tres semanas, tres semanas en las cuales Naruto tercamente lo seguía, pidiéndole ayuda. Y siempre que lo veía poseía ese brillo en sus ojos celestes, ese celeste puro, profundo y brillante, siempre con la esperanza de que esta vez Sasuke dijera que sí. Era ese brillo que por alguna razón lo enfurecía sin razón, que el ¨_no¨_ salía cada vez con más frialdad, más molestia; para luego dar media vuelta e irse, dejándolo. Sasuke no giraba a verlo mientras se alejaba, porque sabía lo que vería en esos ojos. _Decepción_.

Fue una mañana, cuando Naruto no llegó a interceptarlo en la cafetería, que se dio cuenta que ya había pasado casi un mes desde ese primer encuentro. Sasuke solo pudo fruncir el ceño, hacer la cola hasta la caja, pedir lo de siempre y pagar. Salió de la cafetería veinte minutos antes de lo usual y la molestia de que algo estaba mal, firme en su pecho.

La tarde estuvo tranquila.

No recibió ninguna llamada esa noche.

El día siguiente fue igual, y el día que vino, y el día que vino. La molestia solo se intensificó. Había estado de mal humor, había gritado demás a sus compañeros. Y eso que ya ellos estaban acostumbrados a sus repentinas explosiones y su humor inconstante.

El cuarto día, decidió ir a buscar a Naruto, _solo por curiosidad_. Se seguía repitiendo. Fue hasta la biblioteca y caminó recorriéndola por casi dos horas cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de Naruto. Mucho menos qué era lo que él hacía cuando no andaba siguiendo a Sasuke como un cachorro perdido.

Fue a sus clases, tratando de recordar si en algún momento Naruto le había dicho algo al respecto. _Nada_.

Sacó su celular en mitad de una de sus clases, pudo ver en su periferia cómo Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa y extrañeza, pero no comentó. Buscó en su lista de contactos, hasta llegar al que buscaba: ¨_Idiota¨_. No pudo evitar el ligero movimiento de sus labios. No era una sonrisa. No lo era. Pero al menos tenía esta forma de comunicarse con él. Sabía que Naruto aún no había conseguido ayuda. Giró a ver a Sakura, su compañera de laboratorio, ella solo le sonrió. Nada había cambiado.

_Está bien. Te veo mañana en la cafetería, la misma hora de siempre. _

Envió y volvió a guardar su celular, para segundos después sentirlo vibrar.

_¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! ¡De veras! Hasta mañana :D_

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, su concentración fija en la pantalla y en el tonto emoticón, _qué infantil_.

—¿Sasuke? —Escuchó el susurro a su lado, giró lentamente, con dificultad dejando de ver la pantalla. Miró a Sakura en cuestionamiento, ella lucía nerviosa y extrañada—. ¿Todo bien? —Su pregunta lo hizo fruncir el ceño, él solo asintió—. Oh. Ok.

Ella seguía viéndolo extraño, él solo alzó una ceja en interrogación. Ella solo sonrió y sin motivo alguno se acercó a él y le dio palmaditas en su mano.

—Me alegro que estés mejor.

La mañana siguiente, Sasuke siguió pensando en lo que ella le dijo, mientras entraba a la cafetería. No entendiendo a qué se refería con _mejor_. Él estaba bien, como siempre.

—¡Sasuke!

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa voz que no había escuchado hace tanto tiempo- no, fueron solo hace unos días. Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras buscaba al dueño de la voz. Y ahí estaba, con ese vaso de café con demasiada azúcar, con esa desagradable camiseta de un naranja chillón, con esos desastrosos jeans que necesitan una planchada, con esa desordenada cabellera como si recién se hubiera levantado y esa molesta, molesta sonrisa que brillaba demasiado, y esa luz en sus ojos que volvían a brillar con esperanza.

La opresión en su pecho se esfumó, pero otra clase de sensación apareció.

Sasuke solo caminó de largo, haciendo que Naruto lo siguiera hasta la caja.

—Expreso doble con una cucharada de azúcar.

Naruto lo interceptó dándole el otro vaso que sostenía, su sonrisa aún presente. Sasuke cogió el vaso, sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió solo. Tomó un sorbo. _Perfecto_. Tal como él lo tomaba. Esta vez no podía engañarse. Sonrió.

* * *

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow…**_

_(Solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar...)_

Ese día fue el primero en el cual Sasuke accedió voluntariamente a sentarse en la misma mesa que Naruto mientras desayunaban juntos. Sasuke en silencio, mientras lo escuchaba hablar con todos sus ademanes tal como los recordaba del colegio. Naruto tan expresivo como siempre, sus brazos moviéndose con cada palabra para enfatizar lo que decía. Sasuke solo miraba, como tanto tiempo antes había hecho en clases, en recreos, en salidas.

Pudo notar las mínimas diferencias, diferencias que Sasuke había perdido apreciar cuando Naruto había estado lejos. Pero ahora podía diferenciarlas y enumerarlas una a una. Como el largo de su cabello, el nuevo peinado, los segundos que se detenía cuando sabía que hablaba muy rápido, el cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño cuando trataba de formar la idea en su cabeza antes de decirla. Moderándose. Y otras pequeñas cosas que lo hacían diferente al adolescente impulsivo que vio por última vez.

Pero también estaban las cosas que no cambiaron con el tiempo, como el brillo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, el cómo lamía sus labios cuando estaba nervioso o no sabía qué decir, el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que casualmente decía algo que no había querido decir.

Y tanto las similitudes como las diferencias hacían sentir a Sasuke una sensación de paz, de que estaba todo de regreso como debía.

Naruto se había quedado en silencio, expectante. Rayos. Sasuke no había estado prestando mucha atención a sus palabras pero recordando lo que había dicho antes ya varias veces, tenía una idea de lo que quería.

—Haré lo que pueda—las palabras le costaron, y le sonaron a mentira en su mente. Quizá no haría nada, en realidad.

—Puedes decir cosas buenas de mí, ¿sabes? Lo divertido que soy, lo amable, atractivo—su sonrisa era traviesa, con el mismo tono infantil que recordaba cada vez que Naruto quería algo del profesor.

—No voy a mentir.

—¡Sasuke!

—Ok, haré lo que pueda. Le diré lo que recuerdo de ti—frunció el ceño—aunque ya no te conozco como antes, posiblemente hayas cambiado y no lo sé.

—No, sigo siendo el mismo—Naruto llevó su sándwich a la boca. No pudo evitar no seguir el movimiento que hizo al tragar el bocado. Parpadeó. Volvió a ver a Naruto a los ojos.

—Han pasado tres años.

—Sí, sí. Pero eres el único que conozco, Sasuke. Es tu deber ayudarme—su sonrisa tan segura de sí mismo le hacía dar vueltas al estómago.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? Ni si quiera la conoces bien—Naruto solo miró a un punto en el vacío.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría. Además, es hermosa.

Sasuke solo hizo un _mmm_ no queriendo hablar de ella, el tema le molestaba más de lo que debía. Pese a que Naruto le había pedido su ayuda para eso precisamente. Sasuke solo quería decirle que ella no era la gran cosa, una molestia como todas las chicas, arrogante, creída, las pocas cosas buenas quizá era su inteligencia y lo terca que era para sacar buenas notas. Además de eso, nada. No era hermosa, algo linda quizá. Nada especial.

—La apariencia no lo es todo—. Naruto volvió a verlo directamente.

—Por eso dije que quiero conocerla.

—Por eso me seguiste a todas partes por casi un mes. ¿Por ella?

Aquella molestia volvió, era un ardor y contorción dolorosa. Quizá debía ir a hacerse una revisión. Naruto solo lo vio entre sorprendido y extrañado, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para abrir la boca como queriendo decir algo, la cerró y volvió a abrirla.

—No, Sasuke. Al principio solo quería hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas? Hace mucho que no te veía y pues… Pero tú solo me ignorabas— Sasuke hizo como si no hubiera oído esa nota de tristeza y dolor en su voz—, fue después, cuando noté a Sakura, tu compañera. Y creí que-

Naruto dejo de hablar. Miró a otro lado mordiéndose el labio. Nervioso.

Sasuke no quería seguir conversando de ella, así que apoyó el vaso vacío con más fuerza de lo normal y se paró. Naruto, sobresaltado, se paró también.

—Haré lo que pueda—volvió a repetir, esa vez entre dientes—, aunque sigo diciendo que no te conozco co-

—¡Está bien! Eso lo podemos solucionar—la sonrisa que le dio era la misma brillante y esperanzada de siempre. Sasuke solo asintió, giró y escuchó los pasos de Naruto detrás de él, decidió ignorar por completo ese pequeño brinco que dio su corazón al saltarse un latido.

* * *

_**Only know you love him when you let him go…**_

_(Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir...)_

Naruto y él nunca fueron amigos. Sí, estudiaron juntos por casi ocho años, pero nunca fueron cercanos. No como Naruto y Kiba lo eran, siempre juntos, haciendo de las suyas, mientras Sasuke los veía de lejos con molestia por la bulla que hacían.

Naruto era luz, demasiado brillante para la sombra que era Sasuke, su pasado, su historia, su forma de ser. Sasuke sentía que era opacado por su extravagancia, su risa, su personalidad, su mera existencia. Naruto era todo lo que contradecía a Sasuke, su opuesto, su rival, su enemigo natural. Y quizá por eso siempre eran atraídos el uno al otro, pero no llegaban a conectarse, a hablar en serio, a conocerse. Cada uno tenía su burbuja. Su grupo de amigos. Su vida a parte. Sus secretos.

La única vez que puede recordar que ambos estuvieron solos, sin personas alrededor para juzgarlos fue un día de noviembre. Una tarde que no tenía nada de especial, no llovía, no estaba soleado, no había brisa, era una simple tarde que él salió a correr al parque y Naruto estaba sentado en los columpios.

Sasuke se quedó parado, mirándolo; su respiración agitada, su cuerpo inyectado de adrenalina, su concentración que había estado en el camino se vio extraviada apenas vio un rasgo de aquel amarillo brillante que era la cabellera de Naruto. Su cuerpo se detuvo de repente y en ese momento lo único que cubría sus pensamientos era saber qué hacía Naruto ahí, por qué estaba solo y por qué no sonreía.

Sasuke recuerda haberse acercado sin siquiera pensar al respecto, para darse cuenta de sus acciones recién cuando estaba frente a un Naruto que había alzado su cabeza al escucharlo acercarse.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron fijamente.

Sasuke pudo notar el vacío en esos siempre brillantes ojos, esa incertidumbre en su expresión, la línea recta que ahora eran sus labios, extraños cuando no formaban la curiosa curva que era su sonrisa.

Quizá pasaron minutos, horas, no está seguro realmente, pero en realidad no pudo ser mucho porque aún sentía el brillo del sol sobre ellos. Fue Naruto quien movió sus labios primero, sus ojos dirigiéndose rápidamente a esos labios rosa que querían decir algo, Sasuke rápidamente alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto no dijo nada. Naruto lo veía extrañado, nervioso y se notaba que no sabía que decir.

—Me voy a mudar—dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y por la sorpresa en su expresión, a sí mismo también.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir en comprensión y sin pensarlo más, se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Sasuke lo enfrentó con su mirada, ambos sentados.

—No quiero mudarme. Pero mi padrino dice que es lo mejor—Naruto giró la vista hacia el frente, lamió su labio inferior, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Mordiendo su labio húmedo con incertidumbre—, que todo estará bien.

—Todo estará bien—su voz sonó extraña y muy suave en sus propios oídos.

—¡No lo sabes!—Naruto se había parado, su ceño fruncido, sus puños a sus lados y su mirada fija y seria en Sasuke—Tú eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha, al que todo le sale bien y que siempre está rodeado de gente que lo adora. Quien lo tiene todo. ¡Tú no sabes!

Sasuke solo pudo parpadear, sorprendido por la explosión de Naruto, y por lo que dijo, por el significado de aquellas palabras. Y sintió tanta molestia y resentimiento. Su furia lo llevó a levantarse en la misma posición defensiva que Naruto.

—¡Tú eres quién lo tiene todo, idiota! ¡Amigos reales! ¡Un padrino que te ama! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte!—Su voz sonaba ronca y le dolía la garganta como si hubiera gritado por horas. Naruto solo lo miraba con ojos abiertos en sorpresa, incertidumbre y otra emoción que Sasuke no pudo descifrar.

—Tú-

—No. Yo. Nada—. Dijo finalmente, no queriendo entender la verdad en sus palabras, cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver la expresión que seguro estaría en los ojos siempre expresivos de Naruto. Sintiéndose cansado y derrotado volvió a sentarse. Pudo sentir que Naruto hacía lo mismo.

Pasaron un par de minutos más antes de escuchar el chirrido del columpio de Naruto.

—Siempre estuve celoso de ti—dijo con casualidad y sin malicia, no como antes lo había escuchado de varias personas—, tus buenas notas, tu popularidad…—se detuvo lo miró, y le sonrió—tu apariencia.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. Quizá no había nada de gracioso en lo que había escuchado, pero después de todo lo que había revelado, reírse se sentía liberador y escuchó a Naruto reír ligeramente a su lado.

—No hay nada por lo que estar celoso. Tú tienes las mejores cosas después de todo—dijo suavemente. Naruto giró rápidamente a verlo con sorpresa—. Tus amigos, tu familia. Siempre estas feliz… pese a todo.

Naruto sonrió entendiendo lo último dicho. No necesitaba decirlo, algo que ambos tenían en común era el trágico pasado que cargaban en sus hombros.

—No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, más que ser feliz con lo que tengo. La vida se arruinaría para mi si me la voy a pasar siendo un renegón, frio e indiferente a todo…

—Como yo—Sasuke interrumpió alzando una ceja en pregunta y reto. Naruto rió, no lo negó ni trató de cambiar sus palabras.

—Exactamente como tú—. La risa en su tono no pudo ser más obvia. Y por alguna razón Sasuke no sintió la mínima molestia o resentimiento ante lo dicho—. Debes buscar la felicidad, Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo vio cómo el día se comenzaba a hacer noche. Ambos eran completamente opuestos, y eso era algo que Sasuke no entendía, por qué eran tan diferentes cuando las cosas que les había pasado eran casi las mismas. ¿Por qué Naruto podía ser feliz y él no?

—Estarás bien, Naruto—era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por algún apelativo, pudo sentir la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad en el rostro de Naruto en su interior cuando este giró a verlo directamente—, quizá no todo este siempre bien, pero tú lo estarás.

Sasuke lo sabía, porque Naruto siempre salía feliz de cualquier situación, siempre buscaba el lado positivo, siempre intentaba con todo lo que tenía, hasta lo imposible, por salir con una sonrisa. Una fuerza, optimismo y determinación que Sasuke no tenía.

Naruto lo vio fijamente con una expresión que Sasuke no pudo identificar, para luego sonreír. No esa sonrisa enorme mostrando todos sus dientes, sino esa pequeña y ligera curva de labios que era más hermosa y brillante que las demás, esa que usaba para esos momentos íntimos cuando Naruto pensaba que nadie lo veía.

Excepto que Sasuke sí lo hacía.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

* * *

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low…**_

_(Solo darte cuenta que estabas bien cuando ya no lo estás...)_

Cuando Naruto dijo que era algo que se podía solucionar no contó con esto, quizá debió tomarlo en cuenta conociendo a Naruto.

—¿Cómo…—Naruto solo estaba parado, sonriéndole. Aunque Sasuke podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, el miedo de ser rechazado. Solo pudo suspirar, abrir más la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Cómo había conseguido la dirección de su apartamento era algo que no quería saber. Naruto tenía sus métodos. Aterradores y posiblemente ilegales, Sasuke no quería saber.

—¡Traje ingredientes para hacer ramen! — Gritó emocionado mientras buscaba la cocina como si esta fuera su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, ya resignado a que Naruto hacía lo que Naruto quería, pero eso no evitaría sacarle respuestas. Al parecer Naruto encontró la puerta a la cocina, antes de entrar a esta giró a verlo.

—Cocinando—fue lo único que dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de entrar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, Sasuke recién pudo salir del estado en que le había dejado esa sonrisa. No había visto a Naruto tan feliz desde que se encontraron.

Solo pudo suspirar en resignación y caminar hacia su cocina que era invadida por un torbellino dorado e impredecible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — volvió a repetir porque no tenía nada que perder.

—Voy a preparar ramen, Sasuke.

—¿En mi cocina?

—No creo que quieras que lo haga en tu baño—Sasuke solo se frotó las sienes. No tendría una jaqueca por sobre exposición a Naruto, se supone ya era inmune a esto. Quizá la perdida de exposición a Naruto lo había vuelto vulnerable de nuevo.

—¿Por qué en mi casa? — Preguntó, apoyado contra la puerta y viendo cómo Naruto buscaba los utensilios necesarios.

—Porque en la Universidad está prohibido cocinar, Sasuke. El último que lo intentó fue sancionado por prender fuego a un aula.

Sasuke aguantó el aire y contó hasta diez, sabía que Naruto le estaba tomando el pelo, no debía dejarse vencer por alguien como Naruto.

—¿Por qué ramen? — Decidió preguntar esta vez.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué!? — Sasuke se sorprendería por el tono de indignación. Pero Naruto tenía un extremo amor por el ramen.

—Sí, mala pregunta—suspiró—. Pero en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Un domingo?

—Los otros días estudiamos, Sasuke.

—Naruto—dijo serio, no estaba para más juegos. Escuchó a Naruto suspirar y tapar la olla en la cual había echado unas especias.

—Querías conocer cómo soy ahora, ¿cierto? Te estoy mostrando eso. Mírame, Sasuke—la última frase la dijo con tanta seriedad y con un tono que iba más que el mero significado de que viera que estaba ahí presente. Sasuke sabía que era algo más, algo diferente, una petición. _Mírame, Sasuke_. Pero Sasuke ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que esto era peligroso, que esto era diferente, que esto sería su perdición.

—Te estoy mirando—susurró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Naruto sonrió levemente, con esa sinceridad y alegría que no era comparada a esas enormes sonrisas que le daba a todo el mundo.

—¡Solo espera y probarás lo que es un buen ramen! —Gritó antes de girar y ponerse a cortar verduras.

Sasuke no quiso analizar las palabras que dijo, porque no significaban nada más que eso, no significaban nada, _no significaban nada_.

Desde ese día Naruto siguió yendo todos los domingos. Sasuke descubrió que Naruto sí preparaba el mejor ramen. En el quinto domingo, descubrió que Naruto _solo_ sabía hacer ramen. Pero no dijo nada, no se quejó o le pidió que preparara otra cosa. Sasuke solo lo escuchaba mientras Naruto cortaba las verduras y tarareaba y agitaba sus caderas o le hablaba de lo que sea y le contaba de su día.

O se dedicaba a observarlo fijamente mientras él se concentraba en cortar la carne, se concentraba tanto, como si cada trozo tuviera que ser igual al otro, como si todo el preparado dependiera de esto, como si esto fuera lo más importante. Cuando lograba que fuera perfecto, veía a Sasuke con la misma expresión que decía ¨mira, Sasuke, lo logré, lo logré, ¿no es genial?¨ Sasuke solo sonreía ligeramente ante la emoción de Naruto.

Luego, cuando Naruto volvía a ver la olla, Sasuke fruncía el ceño, resondrándose por su actitud, por sus acciones, por dejar que esa sensación en su pecho creciera.

Era inevitable, era algo que simplemente explotaba y se expandía cada vez que abría la puerta y veía a Naruto; cada vez que probaba ese ramen del cual ya debía haberse cansado, pero no lo hacía; cada vez que Naruto se confundía en la letra y Sasuke lo corregía, causando que Naruto girara y le sonriera; cada vez que Naruto se quedaba dormido por haber comido mucho y Sasuke solo lo veía antes de continuar con su trabajo, porque Naruto se quedaba aun cuando Sasuke tuviera cosas que hacer. Y era desesperante.

Era insoportable, desesperante y sentía que si esta sensación seguía creciendo sería destruido desde adentro.

—¿Salir? — Dijo en confusión. Sasuke solo asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, saliendo de su departamento antes de que Naruto hiciera algo con sus ojos, o sus labios, o sus manos y él terminara abriéndole la puerta a su hogar.

—Sí, tengo que reunirme con alguien.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Te puedo esperar—dijo sonriente pero se le notaba nervioso— puedo ir coci-

—No, voy a demorarme.

—Oh, ok. Entiendo—él sonrió, pudo notar la decepción en su voz, en su expresión, en su postura. Sasuke no hizo nada.

Minutos después Naruto no estaba más parado en la entrada y Sasuke seguía jugando con las llaves, inquieto por alguna razón. El peso de su celular en su bolsillo tentador. Podía llamarlo de regreso, podía ir él a verlo a donde vivía. Podía- No. Tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Una hora después estaba en la cafetería esperándola. Porque ya era hora que hiciera esto, Naruto solo lo había seguido porque quería ayuda para cercarse a Sakura, Naruto hacía todo esto porque quería estar con Sakura, no con Sasuke. Sasuke solo era el medio para lograrlo, Sasuke solo era una herramienta, Sasuke no significaba nada más, _nada más…_

—¿Sasuke? — Alzó el rostro y vio a Sakura, sonriéndole con algo de confusión en sus ojos— ¿Querías discutir algo conmigo?

Sasuke tomó aire. Esto era lo correcto, esto era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sí, sientate. Quería hablarte sobre alguien.

—Oh—Sakura se sentó sonriente y Sasuke habló.

No importaba si se quedaba sin sus domingos de ramen, o sus tardes de canto. No extrañaría eso, no extrañaría la voz de Naruto, ni sus sonrisas, ni sus carcajadas, ni sus caderas, ni su sazón, ni sus gustos por las películas de acción, ni sus comentarios inoportunos, ni su canchita quemada, ni el tener que limpiar cada noche porque todo quedaba sucio. No. No extrañaría nada de eso.

—Se llama Na-

No lo haría.

—Naruto Uzumaki, él- él-

Pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba cometiendo un error.

Ese lunes Naruto y él tomaron desayuno juntos como siempre, solo que no fue como siempre, minutos después Sakura llegó.

Naruto se sorprendió, Sakura sonrió, Sasuke… Sasuke dejó enfriar su café.

El domingo siguiente Naruto no llegó.

* * *

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home…**_

_(Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu hogar...)_

Naruto se mudó, se mudó y pese a eso, el mundo siguió siendo el mismo.

Kiba fue el único afectado, yendo de grupo en grupo tratando de buscar a alguien que reemplazara a Naruto. Sasuke rió ante tal estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo. Y a parte de Kiba, todos los demás parecían los mismos, todos parecían haberlo aceptado, haberlo superado.

Pero Sasuke pudo observar todo, podía ver cómo el salón se volvía opaco, cómo las clases eran diferentes, cómo los profesores ya no gritaban tanto, cómo el sol ya no brillaba como siempre, cómo no reían como antes, cómo el ambiente se tornaba tranquilo, pero tranquilo era un error, tranquilo no estaba bien.

Algo no estaba bien.

Sasuke caminó de regreso al parque donde tuvieron esa charla. Se sentó en el mismo columpio de esa vez y recordó palabra tras palabra de lo que dijeron. Se levantó y corrió y corrió y corrió…

Llegó al lugar donde Naruto vivía, era la misma casa, el mismo lugar por el cual pasaba todas las mañanas para ir a clases. Había evitado esta ruta, por alguna razón. Pero ahora estaba aquí y podía ver con claridad que no, el mundo no era el mismo. Quizá sí para Kiba, sí para el resto, pero el mundo para Sasuke ahora era diferente, era distinto a como lo fue la semana pasada.

Regresó a su casa pensando que nunca más tomaría esa ruta. Nunca más, ya no podría, no podría soportar esa sensación de vacío cada vez que viera esa casa vacía y sin Naruto gritando desde su ventana que llegaba tarde y que todo era culpa del viejo pervertido que era su padrino.

* * *

_**Only know you love him when you let him go…**_

_(Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir...)_

El siguiente lunes cuando llegó a la cafetería a desayunar se detuvo en la puerta. Podía ver desde la ventana a Naruto. A Naruto y Sakura riendo, sentados en una de las mesas. Estaba por irse, pero Naruto lo vio y lo llamó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él suspiró y entró.

No tenía derecho a sentirse mal, él sabía. Él sabía desde el principio lo que Naruto quería. Y lo que quería no era a Sasuke.

¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de estas cosas cuando ya era muy tarde?

¿Por qué se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se mudó, ese día en el parque cuando ya estaba muy lejos y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada al respecto?

¿Por qué se dio cuenta ayer? Ayer cuando Naruto no llegó con su sonrisa y sus ingredientes y sus risas y sus cantos y sus caderas y su ramen. Y con eso Naruto, porque no solo quería esas cosas, no solo su sonrisa, no solo su sazón, no solo su alegría, quería todo, todo, todo… y solo se daba cuenta cuando ya no vino. Cuando estaba con alguien más. Cuando ya lo había dejado ir.

¿Por qué recién se daba cuenta que era amor?

—Sasuke—saludó Sakura cuando él se sentó, Naruto había ido por un café como agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por qué, el no quería saber—. Veo que no estás muy feliz—Sasuke no dijo nada, solo ignorando el deseo de estrangular ese cuello con su cabello rosa.

—Estoy bien—Sakura rió, y Sasuke podía jurar que no conocía un sonido que fuera más irritante.

—Descuida, ya me voy a ir—ante esto Sasuke alzó el rostro, sorprendido.

—¿Te vas? — Desde que entró recién pudo verla a los ojos sin tener que preocuparse de verla con odio y demostrar que ella le era una molestia.

—Sí, Sasuke, me voy—ella pareció darse cuenta que él no entendía—, Naruto es un gran chico, conversamos mucho, es muy lindo y él sabe lo que quiere—dijo crípticamente. Su odiosa sonrisa como burla antes sus ojos.

—Sé lo que quiere—respondió con más molestia de la que quería demostrar.

—¿En serio lo sabes? — Ella cogió su mochila y se levantó—. Piensa, Sasuke. Eres inteligente, algo lento quizá—ella rió—. Iré a despedirme, ya hablé con Naruto por ti—dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse como la malvada víbora que era.

Minutos después Naruto regresó. El café de Sasuke en ningún lado.

—¿Y el café de agradecimiento? — Preguntó sin querer. Naruto sonrió y se sentó.

—Ya lo entregué— Sasuke parpadeó—, y el tuyo lo traerá después Hinata—dijo señalando detrás suyo donde una chica estaba preparando una bebida.

—¿Ella lo traerá? — Preguntó sorprendido porque en este lugar uno debe ir por su pedido. Naruto solo rió nervioso.

—Sí… bueno, ella quiere conocerte—Sasuke estaba por preguntar cuando una peli azul se acercó a la mesa.

—Bienvenido—dijo mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo. Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba. Ella dejó el café en la mesa y después de un leve movimiento de cabeza ella se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Le preguntó a Naruto que estaba inquieto en su asiento.

—Bueno, ella quería saber cómo eras. Como le he hablado de ti— Sasuke alzó una ceja en pregunta—. Todas las mañanas que te esperaba llamaron la atención de los que trabajan aquí y pues a ella le dio curiosidad y um… le conté y eso…—terminó incómodo.

_¿En serio lo sabes?_

Recordó las palabras de Sakura.

_Al principio solo quería hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas? _

Recordó las palabras de Naruto, recordó el día que se encontraron, el rostro iluminado de Naruto y el terror que inundó a Sasuke porque no lo soportaría de nuevo, no quería estar cerca a él de nuevo, no quería acercase a él y salir lastimado de nuevo.

_Hace mucho que no te veía y pues… Pero tú solo me ignorabas._

Recordó cómo él se esforzó por ignorarlo, por alejarlo, por empujarlo de su vida. Pero Naruto seguía insistiendo, e insistiendo, e insistiendo.

_Fue después, cuando noté a Sakura, tu compañera. Y creí que-_

Y creí que así recién me prestarías atención… Eso era lo que quería, que Sasuke le prestara atención.

_Mírame, Sasuke._

Sasuke lo miró, esta vez realmente lo vio y dejó que esa sensación avanzara y creciera e inundara su pecho y todo su cuerpo, porque era cálida e insoportable y desesperante, pero era perfección.

—Tengo clases—dijo levantándose y cogiendo su vaso de café. Naruto se quedó mirándolo—. ¿A qué hora terminan las tuyas? — Preguntó, porque ya era suficiente de estar huyendo e ignorando y dejando que Naruto hiciera todo.

—A las cinco—dijo confundido y algo inseguro— ¿Sasuke?

—Ok, a las cinco y media en la puerta de tu facultad. Te iré a buscar.—tomó su maleta en mano y se acercó a Naruto. Este lo siguió con la mirada y se paró de golpe cuando Sasuke llegó hasta su lado de la mesa. Sasuke sonrió, se agachó ligeramente y le dio un beso en la frente—. No demores— susurró.

—Sa-

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la suya, respirando el mismo aire, rozando sus labios, sintiendo su corazón querer salir de su pecho.

—No te dejaré ir esta vez—susurró contra esos labios rosas que siempre terminaban húmedos por las tantas veces que Naruto se los lamía.

Sasuke se alejó, Naruto estaba sorprendido pero el rubor en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos le hacían ver que Sasuke no se había equivocado. Aunque eso ya no importaba, porque no importaba si era rechazado o no, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, no lo perdería.

—Yo- Sa- Esp- —Sasuke sonrió divertido al haber dejado a Naruto sin habla.

—No llegues tarde—fue lo último que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y avanzar hasta la puerta.

Cuando salió, esta vez sí giró a verlo, giró porque escuchó el grito emocionado de alguien y vio a Hinata correr hacia una Naruto que seguía viéndolo con ojos de asombro y esperanza.

No, no lo dejaría ir, no esta vez. Esta vez, Sasuke se aferraría a él y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría.

Le guiñó un ojo y vio cómo él se sonrojaba más.

Ahora solo le quedaba armar su plan de seducción… podría preguntarle a Sakura o Hinata, o quizá solo comprar más ramen.


End file.
